


I Can Do That

by astradanvers



Series: By Your Side [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, by your side series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: The whole school knows Alex and Kara are together, some people its just harder to make understand.





	

Kara huffs quietly as she takes the newest note off her locker door. “Another one?” Vicky asks while opening her own locker.

“Yeah,” Kara says with a nod. “So far the whole ignore her and she’ll go away thing isn’t working. For a freshman she’s very persistent.”

“Does Alex know?”

“Does Alex know what?” Alex questions, arms sliding around Kara’s waist as she presses a kiss to the spot where Kara’s neck meets her shoulder. She looks down at the paper in Kara’s hand, “What’s that?”

Sighing quietly Kara unfurls the note, “There’s a freshman,” she says softly, “she umm, she keeps leaving these,” she passes the note to her wife, Alex uncurling her arms from around the younger woman’s waist.

“How long has this been going on?” Alex asks, studying the note in her hand.

“Few weeks.”

“Since school started,” Vicky says, leaning on Kara’s shoulder, “K, if you’re gonna lie, at least lie well. That kid has been flirting with her since before the two of you came out and it ain’t slowed down since.”

Alex looks at her wife, “Why haven't you-”

“Because you'll get that look like the one you have right now and then you'll go and give her hell at soccer practice this afternoon.”

The smirk on Alex’s lips makes Kara just the slightest bit nervous, “Oh you have no idea.”

“Alex -”

Before Kara can say more the bell rings and Alex leans forward, pressing a kiss to her wife’s lips, “I love you, see you after school,” she says before dashing off towards her class.

Kara groans, “We better skip yearbook this afternoon and keep her in check.”

Vicky shakes her head, “Can’t I'm getting my article checked today, you're on your own, chica.” She hugs her friend quickly, “Good luck.”

* * *

Kara’s biting at her nail while watching Alex’s practice when the team’s co-captain and Vicky’s sister, Valeria, slides onto the bleacher seat beside her. “What's up with Cap?”

Smiling at the nickname Kara nods to the freshman girl Alex is trying to take the soccer ball from, “Sarah has a crush.”

“On Cap?”

“On me,” Kara says, glancing over to Valeria. “She's been leaving notes on my locker, I'm surprised Vick hasn't said anything.”

Valeria shrugs, “Vick isn't really talking to me at the moment.”

“Val-”

The other girl shakes her head, “It’s my own fault. He hurt her though, Kara, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Exactly what you did. Vicky will come around.” She sighs, “I hate to cut this off, but can you get her off the field, she just gave Sarah a broken nose and a black eye.”

Valeria turns just in time to see Alex catch the soccer ball she just kicked hard enough to break Sarah’s nose. “Fuck,” Valeria mutters, “Coach isn't gonna like this.” She runs across the field, saying something sharply to Alex even as she pulls an actual cloth handkerchief from her pocket and holds it to Sarah’s nose while tilting the girl’s head back.

Alex makes her way over to the bench beside Kara, falling down onto it in silence, “You know you're gonna be out at least one game, right?”

The older girl shrugs, “Worth it,” she picks up Kara’s hand from the bench between them, lacing their fingers together, “she needed to understand you're taken.”

Kara smiles despite herself and leans over to kiss her wife, “Indeed I am,” she smirks, “so why doesn't my wife take me home.”

“I can do that,” Alex says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: By Your Side universe, after the school knows about them. A cocky freshman tries to flirt with Kara much to her horror (and the rest of the school's, since they know how ferociously overprotective Alex is) . Alex is NOT happy, especially since the freshman is on the soccer team with her. Cue asskicking.


End file.
